


Kasey the Great and Amelia the Greatest(A Friendship To Lovers Story)

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Back in the 19th centuries., F/F, Friendship, I Fell Asleep in Math Class, I love Houdini and Doyle soo much..., Inspired By A Show, Magic, Magic Tricks, Mentions of Show Characters, No Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn in later possible chapters, That it inspired me, This Idea Came To Me, Warnings May Change, Work In Progress, Yet..., acquaintance to friends, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That new show,Houdini and Doyle inspired me to write the female version of them just different names and gender reassignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kasey the Great and Amelia the Greatest(A Friendship To Lovers Story)

**Author's Note:**

> A idea came to my head while I was in math class today.What if I write the female version of the new popular show,Houdini and Doyle?Instead,they are both of different ages and different beliefs and other things of the sort and I thought of Kasey,A American female trickster and jokester who doesn't believe in the supernatural and Amelia,a 17 year old Irish-Scottish has belief in it and she has a ability not yet show to the eyes of Kasey,She is also a magician with abilities of playing the eye and the mind.Yeah,That would be great huh?I hope you guys enjoy it.I'm going to mention Houdini and Doyle somewhere in this story but it won't be related so watch out for those.This is in the time-format that the show is placed in,When women can't do certains stuff you know?But they defy the rules

Late in the 19th century,In...London,England.In the crack of day.

The cobblestone streets were filled with the clacking and clicking sounds of the horse carriages that would sometimes constantly move along the streets.People were heading on their way either for work or a place to go.

On the corner of the street,On a large parlor wall,There was a small poster that read,'Come see the Amazing Kasey,The magician with the power to trick the eye!'.Standing on that exact same corner,was a lady who was staring up at the sign,carrying a large suitcase.She wasn't just any ordinary lady.She wore brown slacks along with a brown vest and a white buttoned up shirt with black heeled boots.She wore a derby hat.You could say that she was a man.But in fact,she was just a lady with pants.

She smiled,"I look quite dashing indeed."She said,smirking at the picture of her that was on the poster of her florishing cards.

Growing up in the city of New York was rough but she managed to become a famous trickster besides Houdini who took people's attention and had them gripping their seats.She was half of pint of what he was.

She shook her head then she heard the sound of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' and she turned around to find out where the sound was coming from and her eyes widen in great surprise.

A crowd was forming around a young girl who was wearing a...a kilt and a white buttoned down shirt with...green suspenders?

"Now,Lads and Lassies,I will now perform a impossible trick that even the great Houdini could not do with a deck of cards."She said in a thick but slightly soft Irish accent.She held out a deck of cards in one hand then she hovered her hand over the cards then they instantly disappeared and she smirked,pointing over to the poster that had Kasey's face on it,The ace of diamonds right in the middle while the other cards surrounded it but was not even close enough to collide with it.

Kasey gasped,looking over to the poster then back to the girl who smirked at her and she waved her hand back over her now empty hand and then when she uncovered it,The ace of diamonds was in her hand then the crowd looked back over to the poster and they were shocked.

The ace of diamonds that covered Kasey's face was gone then the crowd turned back to the girl's hand and the ace of diamond card was hovering between her hands as it spun like a fan.

"I wear nothing that disrupts anything if that's what ya' all thinkin',I just,"She paused as she rose her hand,holding the card in place and she continued to spin it until finally with a pausing motion,she stopped it then she tossed it into the air mixing it in with the other cards that soon came into the mix then she immediately paused time...Wait...paused time?

Kasey watched as everything that was moving fast at first slow down to the point that it was not even moving and she watched as the girl leaped into the air and immediately grabbed the card without even looking at then she landed back onto her feet before everything started back to normal pace and the crowd gasped as she stood there,twirling the card,while the other cards disappeared.

"Play the eyes."She finished and the crowd clapped and cheered as she bowed her head then she giggled as people started to dig into their pockets and toss her change and money and she smiled in happiness,"Thank ye,Thank ye."

As the crowd disbursed,Kasey immediately stormed over,watching as the girl bent down and collected the money then she rose to her feet,a tad bit shorter than Kasey.

"You used strings didn't you?"Kasey said immediately and the girl frowned,"Lassie,I don't what yer talking about,Strings?Gah,Strings are for that silly lass on the poster."She said pointing at the picture of Kasey and Kasey's eyes widen in shock and slight anger and she said through gritted teeth,"Strings?Strings you say?"

"Ya,I've seen her and her act...It sucks worser than a Irish man who swore to not drink but go and guzzles himself to the point of self-pity.It's terrible."The girl said and then Kasey grabbed her arm and the girl frowned and said in much less nicer tone,"Ma'am...I think yer' better let go of me arm."

"You played those people for their money,knowing that a cute face would get you some cash by playing them like fools."Kasey said through gritted teeth,people stopped and looked at her then the girl eyes flashed red and she said a much more deeper tone,"I gave ya' a chance..."

Then suddenly,a large gust of wind whipped through the air then the sound and rumble of thunder made people stop and look up at the sky.It was just sunny a few moments ago...

Kasey's eyes widen as she looked at the girl's eyes.They were pure red...A dangerous red that pulsed as the wind suddenly got soo strong,that she had to let go of her then she was flown back across the street,landing on her arse as everything and everyone struggled with the wind,not realizing that the gal that was across the street was causing it.

"W...Where did...this wind...come from?"A man's voice said as he attempted to shield himself from the wind then suddenly the wind died down slowly and steady as then the sky was cleared and the gust was gone and it reverted back to a brisk and soft wind,not a destorying wind.

Kasey groaned as she struggled to her feet,still feeling as if she was in a storm that had managed to blow her away with such ease.

The girl looked at her smirking,her eyes reverted back to their hazel blue as she walked over to her,"By the way,Yer' acts don't suck."

Kasey's eyes widen,"Y-You knew this whole time who I was?"

"Aye,I knew yer' were Kasey,I was inspired by ya' shows to become a trickster and a magician."She said,reaching out a hand to help her back to her feet and Kasey shakingly accepted it and got back on her feet.

"H-How did you do that?"Kasey quivered out in slight shock and slight fear that was mixing into each other,making a giant ball of fear.

"I don't know meself,But I certainly don't like to be touch by strangers,Even if it was by the great Kasey or Houdini,Please don't touch me,By the way,I'm Amelia MaClan."She said smiling then suddenly her whole uniform changed from a happy Irish girl to a much mature and more bolder appearance.

She wore a black vest with a white shirt and she wore black trousers and black boots.Her hair was pulled into a ponytail.Being a gal and doing this was almost impossbile didn't really seem to matter to her just like Kasey.

"Well then..."Kasey said dusting herself before reaching out her right black gloved hand out,"Greetings and great pardons for my anger..."

"It's alrite lass."Amelia said smiling before she extended her right white gloved hand out to shake her hand.

"I apologize meself."She said as they unlocked hands and they started to walk down the sidewalk.

Kasey looked over to her and she noticed how young the girl was...at least 17 or 18 had to be her age but she sounded and dressed as if she was at least 26 years old.It was quite remarkable and...also, _endearing_.

"Well,Kasey what's yer' poison?"Amelia asked looked at her and Kasey shook her head to live the daydream she was in.

"My poison's food and a large keg of beer."She responded and Amelia laughed,"My poison is unfortunately...A root beer float and Irish ale."She said and Kasey smiled and giggled,"Well then,Let's go get the antidote then.If you want to?"

"Oh it would be an honor really."Amelia said chuckling as they started to converse with each other.This may be the start of a wonderful friendship...

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if I should make more chapters of the story.


End file.
